Betrayal
by PhanGirl16
Summary: Daryl gets betrayed and injured by someone in the group at the prison. Will Rick find out before its too late for Daryl? K Rating just in case: Minor Cussing/ Blood
1. Found

Betrayal

**Hey Guys! I haven't posted anything in forever! Thought I would make a Walking Dead Fiction! **

**Summary: Rick and the group have settled in the prison. (No Tyreese in here). Someone attacks Daryl when he wonders in the prison. Who is it? Will they ever find out before its too late? (Sorry Bad Summary, Still new at this)**

Chapter 1

He lies alone on the cold prison floor. How did he get here? What the hell happened? He was bleeding. Bleeding a lot. A big wound gaping on his left side. It hurts...hurts like hell. Laying half conscious on the cold prison floor.

Black dots and white dots appearing in his sight. His face becomes pale. Blood loss is his guess. He can't remember anything that just happened. Why was there a hole in his stomach? Where was everyone? His mind rushed panicked thoughts quickly and suddenly he felt hands on him. A Strangers. Who's were they? The weakened hunter through a weak punch that clearly missed his face.

His vision was now almost black. Pain started to fade. He knew this was it. This wound must have been NASTY.

"Oh My God... No no no no no." A voice? Who? What? Where? Did he recognize it?

He started feeling the blood stop flowing. Cloth? Cloth was on his wound? He felt panicking hands on his wound and face.

"Stay with me Daryl. Stay awake! HELP! HERSHEL! SOMEONE HELP!" He heard a feminine voice. Who could it be? Lori is dead... Carol! Was it Carol?

He heard footsteps. Running. FAST... Who's could they be? Hershel? Rick? He guesses its Rick, hearing the constant stomps of Cow Boy Boots. The young hunter fought sleep.

He felt surrounded now. For some reason, other than being annoyed that everyone was hovering him... He found comfort in it. He was loosing his mind not being able to function.

He felt many strong arms find their way onto his back and he feels the cool pavement no longer beneath him. The rush of the movement gave him a flush of dizzyness.

He couldn't fight it anymore. He let sleep take him. Hoping that the pain would end. He drifted off into a painless sleep.

The men carrying him look at him in panic.

**Hey Guys! How did you like it? Post a review! They are appreciated! Should U continue? If so, Update VERY soon! Thanks! :)))) **


	2. Pain

**Hey Guys! I am back and updating this story! Thanks for the nice reviews! Always appreciated. **

He flashes his eyes open. A bright source of light piercing his eyes. Where the hell is he? Heaven? No, that isn't possible. He may be dead but there is no way, he is in Heaven!

"Daryl?"

Soon his eyes adjust to the blazing light. He cant move. Every breath is agony. He feels energy draining from him like someone is drinking it through a straw.

"He needs blood. We need to know his blood type."

What the hell? Who is that? He has no idea. He closes his eyes tight. Focusing on nothing other than his breathing. He hears his faint heartbeat. Daryl has never felt this weak in his life.

Ideas and questions rush and scramble in Daryl's mind.

''He is hyperventilating!'' Cries a worried females voice.

It kills him, not knowing the different voices. Not knowing where he is. Not functioning. Hell, he doesn't even know what his body is up to. Hyperventilating he guesses.

The young hunter scrunches his eyes.

''Keep him awake. Daryl stay with me.''

_Buh-Bump _

_Buh-Bump ( his heart) _

He blocks out every sound. Even his heart beat.

This was it.

He is going to die.

He feels so useless...

So... Vulnerable.

Daryl slowly starts to feel the pain fade.

He is dead... Or so he thinks.

**Hey guys! Sorry for shortness of chapters but I am gonna write them longer once we get out of this suspenseful 3rd person view. :P Expect an update soon! Thanks for reading and a review is always welcome! THANKS TBC **


	3. Blood Type

**Hey Guys! Back with an update! Longer chapters! YAYY! Thanks for all the nice reviews! :) **

Daryl awakes. Where is he? What the hell happened?

The first thing he becomes aware of is the heart melting pain in his side. It feels like he is being stabbed. Numerous times.

"Daryl? You awake, son?'' His eyes are open but he can't see anything. He recognizes the voice. Hershel Greene. What an old hoot.

Daryl lets out a groan in response. The white dots in his vision begin to fade as he sees a grey celling above him. He also realizes he isn't on the cold pavement anymore. He feels the warmth from the wool beneath him. He is in a bed?

"Wh-What happened?'' Daryl chokes out with a raspier voice than usual.

The old doctor sighs and looks at the man with piercing eyes.

"Daryl, you were stabbed in your side. We were hoping you could tell us the rest" He replies slowly.

Daryl looks back up at the ceiling, closing his eyes. He tries to remember the moments before all the pain...

...

...

...

...

...

Damn, Nothing.

He must have fallen asleep, because he feels a small jolt at his right leg. There sits Hershel with worry in his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep on me son, We need to expect any other injuries. We mostly got the bleeding from your wound stopped but we need to see any more damage.'' The old doctor says sternly.

"We?'' Daryl rasps but just then, Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog enter the cell. T-Dog looks at the floor. He can't stand the sight of what he sees before him.

Daryl really does look awful. His face is ashen, no color left in him. Sweat covering his brow.

"Hey, Daryl. How do you feel? How much do you hurt?" Rick speaks up.

Daryl opens his mouth to respond but instead, a harsh coughing fit, leading to him passing out.

"Shit!" Rick shouts as he sees Daryl go limp.

Glenn runs out of the cell. He probably can't see this, with his weak stomach.

Rick has Glenn gather everyone into the eating area of the prison. He stands before all of the survivors he has been through so much with. Rick takes a deep breathe. You can tell that everyone's eyes filled with worry and concern for their fallen friend.

"Daryl is alive." Rick finally finds the words to say.

Sighs of relief and muffled sobs are heard throughout the group. The loudest sob comes from Carol. Of course... Carol.

"Carol was just in time. For that we thank her." Rick applauds Carol for her heroic work.

If she hadn't been concerned enough to go after Daryl after he had taken off into the prison, she would have never found him. He would be dead.

Carol smiles as silent tears stream down her skinny face.

"The thing is... he lost a lot of blood. We are surprised he's alive. He's lost enough blood that would usually kill someone." Rick says, "He need a blood transfusion."

"What blood type does he have?" a voice from the crowd says...Beth.

"We aren't sure. Once he wakes up we will ask him" Rick ends the conversation by nodding his head and leaving down the hall, towards Daryl cell block.

He awakes, once more.

He is alone this time. He has the space and time to contemplate the pain and the agony he is in.

His thoughts run quickly across his mind. _What happened? Who stabbed me? What else is wrong with me? Why do I feel so weak? Who saved me? Where's Carol? Carol... Carol? Did she save me? I... I could feel her warmth. The safe, comforting feeling I get when I'm around her... She... She saved me. _

Daryl would have never admitted this out loud. Just as more thoughts raced in his mind, Rick's face pops in the door way of Daryl's cell.

"Hey, You're awake."

Daryl just nods. He has no energy left.

"Daryl, whats your blood type.

No answer...

"Daryl? Daryl! Listen!"

No response...

"Daryl! Whats your blood type?!" Rick is shouting now.

Still no answer...

Rick is now terrified. Daryl's eyes are open, but he's not doing anything else.

He heard the clomps of Hershel's crutches coming hurriedly up the hall. Followed by Glenn and Maggie.

"Rick?" Maggie asks as she peeks over Rick's shoulder to see Daryl.

"He's not responding!" Rick explains shortly.

Maggie leaves Glenn's side as her and her dad begin their work on Daryl. Maggie grabs his wrist and times his pulse, While Hershel shines a light in his eyes.

After a couple of intense minutes, Maggie and Hershel stand up and walk over to Rick.

"Well?" Rick asks unsteadily.

"He is going into minor shock." Hershel replies

Rick bites his lip.

"Dam nit!" He whispers.

A couple hours later, they suspect him to be dead. He has lost too much blood, there was no way he could last the night.

"R-ick" a raspy voice echoes through the dark halls of the prison.

Everyone eating dinner at the table turn towards the hall in shock. He's alive?

Rick grabs a lantern to light his way through the hallway. He takes off in a sprint into Daryl's cell. He sees Daryl... Alive... Breathing... Out of Shock..

Rick falls into shock for a second. After a slight moan from the other man, it snaps Rick out of his trance.

"Daryl! I need to know your blood type." Rick urgently asks.

"uh... I-I'm O-O Negative."

Rick gasps with shock.

Hershel comes in to see squatted next to a still Daryl.

"Is he passed?" Hershel asks

"No, he's alive...He needs O- blood." Rick rasps.

With that, Hershel crutched out of the room.

The survivors waiting at the table look up as they see Hershel enter.

"Anyone have O- Negative Blood?"

**Thanks for reading! Thats all for now! I'm trying to spice things up a bit ;) AHH Cliff Hangers :3 Update Soon! TBC **


	4. There He Goes

**Hey Guys! Im so sorry for the late update! Thank you for being patient and for the nice reviews! Here we go!**

Rick stares out into the group of scared and worried faces. No one moves, raises a hand or does anything. Rick's heart drops at the silence.

No one had O- Blood... They all knew it too.

Everyones hearts sank at the silence, also. They knew he wouldn't leave.

Rick nods and look down and shakily states, ''Okay...''

Rick leaves back down the hall, Hershel soon follows. Glenn and Maggie look at each other. Maggie starts to tear up, and leans in on Glenn's shoulder.

Carol lets out short muffled sobs as Beth leads her out of the room. Carl stares at the floor.

Rick enters the cell Daryl lies in.

The fallen man doesn't notice. His thoughts surge through his mind like rushing cargo trains.

"Daryl?" He hears his voice and finally notices the former officer in his doorway.

"Ri-" Daryl starts but his voice cracks and he can't continue,

"You're gonna be okay" He reassures Daryl. They both knew that was a lie.

With that, Hershel comes into the room. Daryl dozes off exhausted. He falls asleep however his mind is wide awake.

_This hurts like hell._

_God, why the hell am I so weak?_

_I hate this._

_I'm going to die aren't I? _

_I wonder if Carol is okay... Why does the though of her terrify me? _

_She's been nothing but nice to me. _

His thoughts continue to rush in his sleep as Rick and Hershel talk.

Rick walks out of the cell and turns to Hershel, "Is he gonna make it?"

Hershel sighs and shakes his head. Rick looks down and looks into Daryl's cell. Hershel turns and sits in a chair next to old vet grabs Daryl's wrist and feels his pulse.

A faint heart beat. A slow heart beat. Hershel immediately frowns. Rick remains in the hall keeping his distance. "He's not gonna make through the night." Hershel says with a sigh.

Rick tears up a bit, the reality that Daryl is gonna die is almost too much. He's already lost his wife, his son hates him, and he has this whole group to protect. These people are his new family.

Rick walks down the hall without a word and sees everyone other than Carol and Beth. He straightens his stance and clears his throat to grab their attention. Everyone looked up at Rick, Hershel crutches up behind Rick and looks down.

"Everyone. I'm afraid...I have some bad news. Daryl...he is not gonna survive the night. He's lost to much blood." Rick looks over to the door where Carol disappeared in earlier. There she stood, tear falling down her dirty cheek.

Carol runs over and captures Rick in an embrace. Rick hugs her, letting her sob in his shoulder. Rick looks back up at the others and sees their broken spirits. Glenn hugs Maggie as she cries and Beth sits next to Carl as she silently cries. Carl stares at the floor, not much can faze him now.

Carol lets Rick out of the hug and she walks out the door to the courtyard.

Rick sighs and walks back to Daryl's cell.

She sobs silently as she walks out to the yards. She spots the small graveyard and walks over to it.

Carol crouches down in front off a cross with a Cherokee Rose.

"Daryl..." She whispers as tears fall down her cheek. "I'm sorry"

**Sorry Guys this chapter was kinda crappy! I'm gonna post Chapter 5 soon! Like my fail of a cliff hanger? Update soon!**


	5. Cherokee Rose

**Hey Guys! This is a sad chapter so WARNING! Anyway, Enjoy! Thanks for all the good reviews! **

Chapter 5- Cherokee Rose

Rick enters Daryl cell and sees he is sleeping. Rick sighs and leans in the doorway.

His thoughts rush through his mind,

_I'm going to kill whoever did this._

_They better watch their back._

_Who would go after Daryl._

_Why me...Why me..._

_Rick Grimes... the failure..._

Rick remains submerged in his thoughts as people mourn around him. Glenn and Maggie came into Daryl's cell to say goodbye. Later, Beth stops by and sings him a lullaby. The broken hunter sleeps thought all their visits. He is getting weaker... weaker... and _weaker. _

Carol's tears drip down her face. She feels awful on the inside. She isn't proud of it. She feels disgusted at her self. Her trembling fingers grab hold of the Cherokee Rose in the old beer bottle. She handles it with care as she walks back inside.

She walks through the cell block and makes her way to Rick, who is now alone with Daryl.

"Can I see him?" Her delicate voice breaks the silence.

Rick nods and walks back down the hall and sits with his silent son.

Carol walks in and sees Daryl asleep. She sets the rose on the side table and sits in the chair. She sighs and looks down on Daryl. He looks dead, she hopes he isn't.

She feels a roar of anger inside her, as she looks down at the man. She hates him in some ways. Cares for him in others. Hate triumphs in this case. She feels so angry that she would break the bottle over Daryl's head.

Whats happening to her? Why is she so evil? This world is changing her. She was never this person. Or was she? Then, she thinks what Rick will think. What he will do. No one would suspect her right? She is innocent little Carol. Wife of an abusive Ed. So fragile and helpless. Not anymore. She is someone else entirely.

She snaps out of her thoughts as Daryl stirs. She scoots to the edge of her seat and leans closer to Daryl. His eyes flash open and see Carol. As soon as his eyes set her, his mind runs with memories of a couple days ago. The incident who stabbed him.

He opens his mouth to scream but his throat is dry and raspy. He gathers enough strength to flinch back. Throwing his arms up across his face for protection, he scoots to the other edge of the bed in attempt to escape Carol.

Daryl Dixon, _afraid? _Thats something you don't see everyday.

Carol leans back further, trying to sooth the man. He breathes heavily and keeps his terrified eyes locked on hers.

Carol's tears flow stronger now. Looking down at her doing.

Daryl's terrified thoughts rushed thought his mind once more.

_Carol! Carol! Why would she do this?_

_I looked for Sophia every single day while others didn't _

_What the hell is going on!?_

Daryl looks on the verge. Carol stands up and walks out of the room sobbing. Anger builds up beneath the broken surface.

Daryl relaxed and lays back down. Carol? The Attempted Murderer? It just doesn't make sense.

Rick sits next to his son. He puts his arm around Carl's shoulders and pulls him into a hug. Rick struggles to hold back his tears that are screaming to escape.

"Its not your fault Dad." Carl finally speaks.

Rick looks down at Carl, slightly surprised. Carl is right, it wasn't his fault. He couldn't control it. What happened to Daryl was a crime out of his control. Rick knows that but he can't help feeling it is his fault. He is the leader. His job is to protect them.

Rick doesn't respond to Carl but instead stands up and starts to Daryl's cell once more. Daryl's awake to his surprise. He stares at Rick with fear filled eyes.

"Daryl, are you okay? What happened?" Rick questions.

"C-Carol" He finally finds his voice.

"What about her?"

Daryl doesn't respond but instead looks down at his side, where his stab wound is located. Rick's eyes widen. He stutters, "Did Carol do this?!" He sounds astonished.

Daryl looks up at Rick with those terrorized eyes. Rick gasps and he contemplates these recent events.

_Carol stabbed Daryl? _

_I thought she saved him?! _

_How did I miss this?_

_She's dead!_

Rick is so taken aback that he doesn't realize that Daryl's eyes slowly close. When Rick looks back down at his friend, his eyes are closed. No sign of life.

- 4 Hours Later -

Day falls and the moon rises. The warm day soon turned to a bitter cold night.

Hershel comes in and takes his pulse. He is dead. The old vet notices a Cherokee Rose on his side table. He gives a slight smile and continues his work.

Rick instructs the people out in the court yard on what to do, "Glenn and Maggie, you two get as many candles and lanterns as you can. Carl and Beth, see if you can find any flowers and a bible. The rest of you, set up some sheets on the ground here."

Rick spots Carol in the back of the dispersing crowd, pulling her cardigan across her thin frame. He will confront her later. However, his eyes always stay glued on her.

Everyone does as they're told. Rick and the group step back to look at the beautiful yet heart wrenching scene before them.

Candles line up around a picnic table that has white sheets on it and a pillow. Flower pedals around the edge of the table and flowers bedded at the foot of the table. The beautiful starry night light up with the candles and everyone soaks in the beauty.

The silence consumes the group as Hershel crutches in with a bottle in his hand. Glenn looks down at his hand and whispers to Hershel, "Whats that?"

Hershel leans in toward Glenn and responds, "A Cherokee Rose."

Glenn slightly smiles as he remembers Daryl had gotten one for Carol.

Rick takes his eyes off of Carol for a minute and looks at Hershel, knowing that he will understand his question. Hershel nods and hands the rose to Glenn. "Place it for me?"

Glenn nods and places the rose amongst the other flowers.

_Tears start to fall..._

Rick, Glenn and T-Dog help carry the injured man outside and onto the sheeted picnic table. He is dressed in his normal attire, crossbow at his side. They don't dare to use it.

Rick takes a step up and turns to the small group of survivors.

Rick takes in a deep breathe and starts to speak, "Today, we lost a loved one. Daryl was a friend to us all. No one can deny that. Sure, he made some problems and we all doubted him at some point, but we all grew to care for him. His death... will make a impact on all of us. He was one of us. No matter how much he denied it, or tried to fight it. Daryl lived in his brothers shadow. Once he broke free, we all saw what he was truly worth. He was very loyal and stuck by us. He came back for us and he protect us. He saved all of our lives at least once. We won't remember how he died, instead we will remember how he lived." Rick finishes his speech and by then, they are all in tears.

Others come up and speak, Rick's eyes stay locked on Carol. Near the end of the service, Beth and Maggie went up and said they wanted to perform a song for Daryl.

The others listened as they sung their song.

_Please don't cry_

_You know I'm leaving here tonight,_

_Before I go, I want you to know, _

_There will always be a light._

Tears Fall

_If the moon had to run away,_

_And all the stars didn't want to play,_

_Don't waste the sun on a rainy day,_

_The wind will soon blow it all away..._

_So many times I'd planned_

_To be much more than who I am,_

_And If I let you down, I will follow you around,_

_Until you understand._

_If the moon had to run away,_

_And all the stars didn't wanna play,_

_Don't waste the sun on a rainy day,_

_The wind will soon blow it all away. (Yeah, oh yeah)_

_When the days all feel the same,_

_Don't feel the cold or wind or rain:_

_Everything will be okay,_

_We will meet again one day._

_And I will shine on for everyone..._

Everyone bowed they're heads and smiled at the beautiful performance. Rick eyes Carol and Carol tenses up. She knows he's on to her.

"Look!" shouts Carl from the silence and points to a beam of light that travels through the sky. It shoots quickly but everyone catches a glimpse of it.

_For Our Friend Daryl, _Rick said in his mind.

Carl looks down from the sky and sees Daryl's hand twitch. He gasps and shock and tugs on Rick's jacket sleeve.

"Dad! Dad look!" Rick looks up and sees Daryl start to stir.

Everyone gasps in shock and the whole group goes silent as they see their friend rise from the dead.

**So There you go guys! I tried my best to make this chapter emotional but It didn't turn out as planned. I don't think many of you will know the song its called "Shine On" by Jet. Update coming soon and some revenge on Carol... MUAHAHAHA Well, hope you guys liked it! Update soon! Reviews are appreciated! **


	6. Alive

**Hey Guys. Thanks for the good reviews and advice. I'm gonna try to get back into the cool POV I had in the beginning. Thanks! Enjoy!**

He feels his hand move. Over whelming emotions run throughout. Wasn't he dead? Voices? Voices! He hears voices! Feeling more of his body, he shifts. Wrenching pain in his side. He feels eyes on him, his eyes unclear of the blackness to reveal stars, and a dim candle light.

He is alive, How is he alive?

He finds the strength to sit himself up, the rush giving him a headache. It is all moving to fast, he cant think straight. His dizziness clears to see a gun right at his head. His mind flusters. Who is that? He can't see the guns carrier. Rick... He recognizes the silver python of his. Why the hell is he doing that? What did he do?

He hears a voice, his mind to weary and paralyzed to make it out. He thinks he hears his name.

"Daryl?" A voice, he hears it. It sounds close, with a mild southern tone in it. Raspy but controlling. Rick. Is it Rick?

Why is he calling his name? He feels really dead this time. Unable to move, frozen in his sitting position.

He feels a bright light shine in his eyes, and whimpers...of fear? Why were they scared? The light coming from the unknown source burns his eyes. His vision focus as he hears a sigh of relief than strong arms around him. A hug? Seriously?

He lets out a grunt of pain as he starts to recognize faces and voices. Some people were crying others cheering. He notices that Rick is the one hugging him and sees the old vet with a flashlight in his hand.

He sighs as Rick lets him out of his embrace, "Nice to see you again."

He doesn't fully understand what he means. What happened to him before? Where did he even go? It seems obvious now, They thought he was dead. How can you THINK someones dead? He finds it pointless to worry about it now.

He feels a smile tug at the corners of his lips. He looks around and sees the scene we was imbedded in. "The hell is all this?"

Everyone feels a instant notion of relief as they hear that red neck voice he had. They missed it.

"Daryl, you...DIED." Glenn finally speaks up.

"Well, I ain't dead now." He shrugs off. He's too exaushted.

He feels a hand on his head and opens his eyes. When did he close them? He looks around the new area. He was back in the cell block. How the hell did he get there? What happened? Did he black out? He questions himself then sees Rick standing over him.

"You okay?" Rick's concerned voice echoes.

"Yeah, what happened?" He asks as he sits up, slightly wincing from the pain in his side.

"You blacked out. You've been out for at least three days." He raises his eyebrow in confusion. It all had happened so fast. It only felt like couple minutes.

"Oh.." He sighs.

"Good news, you are going to be okay. We have absolutely no idea how. You were on the verge of death and next thing we know, you can be up and walking in a week." Rick delivers.

Daryl sighs with relief. He has been through a lot. Something hits him. The person this all leads back to. The person who tried to kill him. _Carol _

He tenses up at his own thought of her name. He can tell that Rick knows. He must've told him. But When?

"Daryl, I'm going to deal with that. I just have to grab something in the tombs. I need to get to the medicine room. Okay? I'll have Glenn guard you door." He hears Ricks voice say.

He nods and lets his eyes close. He hears nothing but the soft sound of boots leaving the room. He finally finds peace.

**Hey Guys! Hopefully I got back in that cool POV you guys all liked! 2 chapters **


End file.
